


The Thesis

by nerdinacrown



Series: Drabbles, One-Shots, etc. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, That's it, it's just sort of nerdy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinacrown/pseuds/nerdinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He visited the library every Tuesday and Friday to ask the beautiful, tattoo-covered, golden-eyed librarian to help him find books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thesis

Liam had absolutely no intentions of writing a thesis. He couldn't even tell you what one was, let alone complete one. Hell, he had dropped out of university after his first lousy semester to become a fireman that couldn't write out a grocery list without misspelling something. However, these facts did not stop him from keeping up the pretense that he was a graduate student researching long and hard for his thesis on the effects of Children's literature on their views of social justice. He visited the library every Tuesday and Friday to ask the beautiful, tattoo-covered, golden-eyed librarian to help him find books that Google had so kindly recommended for his elaborate lie. He had picked the topic (well his best mate Louis had, but Liam knew he was egoistic enough without this credit) because he knew he could read children's books, and there were so many books written on sociology and psychology that he could spend years "researching" and admiring the way Zayn's wiry muscles flexed whenever he reached for one of Liam's requested reading materials. 

It was one of those special Tuesday afternoons and Liam had made sure to take extra time with his hair and clothes that morning, carefully applying gel and selecting a shirt that tightened over his muscular chest but didn't suffocate him. It was already hard enough to breathe around Zayn. He opened the doors to the library, book list in hand, and looked up to find Zayn waiting for him as soon as he had made it all the way indoors. 

"Hi," Liam barely managed, surprised by his immediate presence. Liam usually had to wander around to find the gorgeous bookworm that he felt spent more time reading than helping visitors. 

Zayn blushed and nervously pushed up his thick-rimmed glasses. "Uhh hey. I just like, figured you'd be coming soon so I like figured I'd like wait for you here," he rushed out blinking his ridiculously long eyelashes up at Liam. Liam found it all terribly endearing.

"Yeah, my work's never done!" Liam laughed. Technically he wasn't lying. Having never started a thesis in the first place meant it would never be finished. And his real plan of marrying Zayn and adopting 3 small kids from Ghana (a place Zayn had told Liam he was passionate about when Liam was pretending to research books featuring African children) had not come to fruition yet either so---

"Liam?" asked Zayn, pulling Liam from his fantasy. Liam blinked and brought his focus back to the present.

"Hmmm?"

"I was just asking like how long it will take you to finish this thesis?"

"Why?" Liam asked, rubbing a hand through his hair, heart in his stomach. He was suddenly struck with the worry that Zayn was getting annoyed with Liam's constant presence. Had he only imagined that their whispered conversations about nothing and everything meant something to both of them- was Zayn just being polite? Had he been misinterpreting the flush that came to Zayn's cheeks when their hands brushed reaching for the same book- was it actually from discomfort? 

"Well I was like kinda like hoping that we could like go out sometime? But I don't wanna like distract you from your paper or summat," Zayn replied, rocking nervously on his feet, biting at the corner of his bottom lip. 

Liam's heart suddenly stopped and then started right back up at a racing speed. His face burst into a signature eye-crinkling smile, that Zayn returned with a typical tongue behind teeth grin. "The only thesis I've been working on is the lengthy fantasy I have planned for the rest of our lives together," Liam replied bravely, encouraged by Zayn's question. "For you, I have all the time in the world."


End file.
